kingdom_come_deliverancefandomcom-20200223-history
Wolfin of Kamberg
'Wolfin, Baron of Kamberg, '''was a distant cousin of Sir Bernard (the two share the same great grandfather - Urban, Baron of Oleshna), who came to the attention of Sir Hanush after a violent dispute over land with another cousin, Sir Milota, beginning [[Robber Baron|''Robber Baron]]. ''He indicates that he once knew Sir Radzig. Stats Biography According to legend, Wolfin's family was cursed. Wolfin's father, Wilhemn, was apparently so disfigured and terrifying that Bernard's family's servants refused to go near him, even if it meant a whipping. Bernard claims that his hideous visage came after Wilhemn's mother, Countess Barbora of Haugwitz, who hated his father, tried to have a wise woman abort the child, but instead she gave birth to quintuplets. Four of the babies died, but Wilhemn lived - leading to rumors that he was really the child of the Devil, put there by a witch. Wolfin himself was born while seven friars prayed over his mother, and although he was a normal looking child, he was wild and unpredictable. Wolfin eventually left the country and was presumed dead - according to rumours, he was hanged after plundering the home of a bishop in Silesia. The loss of his son caused Wilhemn, an otherwise reasonable man, to lose his mind. When Wolfin resurfaced some years after his father's death, the rumours were that he ''had died, but it wasn't enough to kill a spawn of the Devil. During ''Robber Baron'', ''Henry may choose to parley with Wulfin. When questioned, Wulfin claimed he was only trying to take back his rightful land after Milota schemed against him, forcing his ailing father to claim both Wilhemn and Wulfin were possessed by the devil, robbing him of his inheritance. He points out that with the country in turmoil and the King being held captive, there is no court who will hear his claim, and by the time the war is over, no one will care who is Lord of Oleshna. He also reveals that many of the stories told by Bernard were exaggerated or even false - his grandmother never tried to abort his father, as she was deeply in love with his grandfather, and there were often multiple births in the family, so there was no magic involved in her having quadruplets. He has no real quarrel with Hanush, but he will consider everyone who assist Milota as his enemy. He is open about the fact he is no better than the rest of his hated family, but that doesn't mean he's going to let people get away with robbing him. Henry can either take place in an attack against Wolfin's camp, leading to his death, or else negotiate with him to leave. Ideally, you can convince Wolfin to leave the land, as well as all the loot, with some coin for Hanush to compensate him for the trouble - you can even promise that you'll ensure Hanush gets the truth out of Milota, and perhaps things can be worked out. But if you're not a good diplomat, it may be better to let Wolfin leave with the loot, although Bernard and Hanush are less than pleased. Possessions * Bandage (x2) * Bascinet with klappvisor * Black chaperon * Black hood * Cheese * Coif (item) * Dark padded coif * Dried meat * Dried mushrooms * 16.4 * Mail collar * Nuremberg gauntlets * Padded chausses * Patched hose * Pilgrim's shoes * Pretzel * Rider's cuirass * Riveted vambraces * Saxon composite chausses * Saxon gambeson * Short common hauberk * Smoked sausage Quests * [[Robber Baron|''Robber Baron]] Notes Category:Bohemians Category:Fictional characters Category:Nobility Category:Barons Category:Robber Barons